


Are We There Yet?

by snarkymuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Irondad Secret Santa 2019, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Good Brother, Peter Would Do Anything For Morgan, Plane rides, Princess Peter, She's Great With Morgan, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traveling With Kids, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: Tony needs to take a business trip to Wakanda and brings Morgan and Peter along. A plane ride, candy, and many bathroom breaks later, they arrive. Morgan gets to meet a real princess, and with Shuri's help, she turns Peter into a princess, too.Written for the Irondad Secret Santa 2019 for Science-LingsPrompt: Ironfam goes to Wakanda and meets Shuri
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Are We There Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sciencelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencelings/gifts).



> This is for Science-Lings, who asked for the Ironfam meeting Shuri in Wakanda.

“Before we leave, does anyone need to use the bathroom?” Tony asked, stacking their luggage in one of the seats and locking it down.

They were taking one of the Quinjets to Wakanda. It would be faster, and Tony was all about lessening the time in the air with two kids. Pepper had thought it would be a good idea to bring Peter and Morgan along—broadening their horizons or something like that. When he called ahead to ask T’Challa if it would be a problem, he was surprised by the King’s enthusiasm for meeting his kids. T’Challa said it wouldn’t be a problem to bring them, and that his sister would be more than capable of keeping the children entertained while they had their meeting.

Morgan kneeled on one of the seats, bouncing. “Daddy, I went at the house. I don’t need to go.”

Tony finished strapping down the suitcases and turned to face her, hands on his hips. “That was hours ago. Why don’t you try now? I’d rather you weren’t up and around during the flight.”

She stopped wiggling, and her head tipped to the side, her face scrunching. “Can I have candy if I do?”

Peter laughed, and Tony raised a brow. “Your mother’s a bad influence.”

A mischievous glint caught Morgan’s eye. “Two pieces of candy.”

“One and Peter will read to you on the way.”

“Wait, what?” Peter asked, just as Morgan shouted, “Deal.”

Tony laughed, ruffling Morgan’s hair as she ran by on the way to the bathroom. Peter plopped down in one of the seats, yawning widely. The kid looked tired. Morgan had woken him up early, jumping on his bed. They’d played princesses. Morgan tried to braid his hair, but it turned out to be more like knotting it. His hair was still sticking up on the side from her attempts.

“How long of a flight is it to Wakanda?” Peter asked, breaking into another yawn.

Tony tipped his head back and forth, then shrugged. “Five hours or so. This jet’s one of the fastest.”

“Maybe I’ll sleep on the way.”

The sound of feet running made him turn. Morgan went flying by, launching into Peter’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. Peter smiled back.

“You can’t sleep, silly. Daddy says you’re gonna read to me.”

Peter pressed a kiss to her temple, but Tony didn’t miss Peter narrowing his eyes at him. He looked like an angry kitten, and it made a smile tug at his lips.

“Of course, I’ll read to you,” Peter said. “Sleeps totally overrated.”

Clapping his hands together, Tony double-checked the luggage and then turned back to the kids.

“Okay, kiddos, time to buckle up. Long ride ahead.”

Peter slid Morgan into the seat beside him and helped her strap in, and once Tony was sure that she was secure, he went to the front and sat behind the controls.

Looking over his shoulder, he called back to Peter. “All set back there, kid.”

Peter gave him a thumbs up. “Locked, loaded, and ready to roll.”

Tony laughed, shaking his head and then turned his attention to the plane. With a few flicks of the switches and a couple buttons pressed, he was guiding the plane into the air. Once it got up to cruising altitude, Tony guided them out of American airspace. He could hear Peter reading Peter Rabbit to Morgan in the background, doing voices for the characters and making her giggle. He checked the time, happy to see that things were on track. An hour into the flight and things were going smoothly. 

Setting Friday to monitor the controls, he unbuckled and went to the back to check on the kids. Peter was just finishing the book, and Morgan was squirming in her seat, looking bored. She looked up at him, brows pinched together.

“Why are you allowed to walk around?” Morgan asked, and for a five-year-old, she looked rather intimidating.

Peter set the book down beside him. “Yeah, I’m with Morgan.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You guys can get up and stretch your legs, use the bathroom. Just stay out of the cockpit.”

“I want more candy.”

“No,” Peter and Tony said at the same time, making Morgan huff.

“Mommy would give me more candy.”

“That’s because mommy likes to give daddy a headache.”

Peter huffed a laugh. “Come on, Morgan. Let’s get you unbuckled.”

Peter undid the buckles and straps, and when the last one was unclasped, she popped free, jumping to her feet and stretching.

“Potty break,” she yelled as she took off toward the back.

After a few hours of stretching their legs, and a hundred questions about Wakanda later, they were close, and Tony had them buckle back into seats.

He knew that the mountainside he was flying into was an illusion, but it didn’t settle his nerves. He double and triple checked the coordinates and readings, and then with gritted teeth, he flew through the barrier that led into Wakanda.

He’d been a few times, but he never got over the feeling of awe at seeing the city. As a futurist, it was everything he dreamed of. A message from their security came through, and Tony gave them his security code. Once cleared, he landed the jet on the pad near the palace entrance. The guards were standing at attention out front, watching as he touched down.

“Are we there yet?” Morgan asked. Tony could hear the excitement in her voice.

With the plane securely on the ground, Tony flipped out the engines and shut down the controls. He unbuckled and climbed toward the back, a smile on his face.

“Yes, we’re finally here. Let’s get you unbuckled, and we can go meet a real king.”

“And a princess!” she added as she wiggled out of the straps, hopping to her feet. “I need to pee again.”

“Of course you do.” Tony laughed.

Peter brushed the straps off his shoulders and stood, stretching his back. “She had about five chocolate milks and three juice boxes.”

“And candy?” Tony sighed. “She’s gonna be a handful.”

They exited the jet, stepping out into the afternoon sun. Morgan held his hand, vibrating with excitement at his side. Peter held her other one, his hair still sticking up from her attempts at braids. The guard parted, and T’Challa approached, his clothes regal yet simple in design. At his side, a few steps back was a girl a little older than Peter, a broad smile on her face. She looked as excited as Morgan. She waved excitedly, running up to them and ducking down to Morgan’s height.

“Ms. Stark,” the princess greeted with a smile. “I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

“Tony.” T’Challa greeted with a nod, and Tony returned the greeting.

Morgan tugged on his hand, and he looked down at her. She was staring wide-eyed at Shuri, eyes full of wonder. He squeezed her hand gently. Her little fingers curled around his own.

“Princess Shuri.” Tony smiled.

“Are you a real princess?” Morgan asked, a little disbelieving.

“I am,” Shuri said, “and that silly man over there is my brother, the king.”

Morgan glanced over at T’Challa, who smiled widely. “You may call me T’Challa, little one.”

“And call me Shuri,” the princess said, straightening. She looked to Peter, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk. “And you must be Peter. You don’t look much like a spider. I was expecting eight legs, maybe some buggy eyes.”

Peter stammered. “You—you know about Spider-Man?”

Tony laughed. “You’re secrets safe here, kid. I think you and the princess are gonna get along great.”

Shuri smiled brightly. “My lab makes Tony’s look like a child’s plaything. There is so much we can create together. I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.”

T’Challa cleared his throat. “Nothing dangerous, Shuri. They are children, remember.”

Shuri scoffed. “When have I ever done something dangerous?”

T’Challa tipped his head, giving her a stern look. Shuri sighed, her shoulders dropping.

“Fine, I’ll behave, brother. Besides, I want to learn all about this web fluid that I hear the spider-boy created.”

Peter’s brows lifted. “I didn’t think—I mean, it’s nothing special. It was just something I came up with in chemistry class.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “The kid’s a genius. Don’t let him tell you otherwise.”

Morgan leaned into Shuri, hands still holding onto Tony and Peter, whispering, “Peter’s just really shy, but he’s super nice. He really likes playing princesses with me.”

Shuri clutched her stomach and laughed, and Peter’s cheeks pinked.

“That’s not—I don’t like playing princesses.”

Morgan glared at him. “Yes, you do. You love it when I braid your hair.”

Tony bit back a laugh, and T’Challa seemed to be doing the same, but Shuri was openly laughing.

Peter sighed, giving Morgan a soft smile. “You’re right. I do love it when you braid my hair.”

Morgan smiled triumphantly, and Shuri collected herself, wiping her eyes.

“I’m sure you make a lovely princess, Peter,” Shuri said, biting her bottom lip. “Come on, you two. Let’s go explore and let these old fuddy-duddies have their boring meeting.”

Morgan let go of Peter’s hand and wrapped herself around Tony’s legs. He squatted and pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Be good for Peter and the princess.”

“I will, daddy.”

Shuri held out a hand, and Morgan took it with a smile. Tony stood and patted Peter on the shoulder.

“Keep an eye on her.”

Peter nodded. “Of course.”

Peter followed Shuri and Morgan as they walked through the archway and into the palace. Tony watched them until they disappeared and then turned to T’Challa.

“We’re going to regret getting them together, aren’t we?”

T’Challa laughed. “Very likely. Though Shuri is young, and little distractible, she’ll take good care of them.”

Tony smiled. “Come on, we have things to discuss.”

It was hours later when their meeting finished that Tony went looking for the kids. The guards said they were in her lab, so he headed that way. Tony knew he was close because he could hear music blaring. It sounded like the soundtrack to Frozen, and he chuckled, knowing it was Morgan’s choice.

When he stepped through the doors of the lab, he froze, eyes going wide. He blinked a few times, taking in the sight before him. Peter was sitting in a chair with Morgan behind him, singing along loudly as Shuri laughed and helped her braid his hair. He already had small pink bows decorating his braids.

Tony cleared his throat, a smile tugging at his lips. “Having fun?”

They all looked over. Morgan and Shuri looked delighted, and Peter looked embarrassed.

“Princess Shuri taught me to braid!” Morgan exclaimed. “Now I can make Peter a princess every day!”

Peter groaned, looking at Tony pleadingly. “Help me.”

He laughed. “Does Princess Peter need to be rescued?”

Peter narrowed his eyes at him. “Not funny, Mr. Stark.”

“But it really is.”

Shuri laughed. “Don’t worry, Princess Peter, we are done torturing you for the day. It’s nearly time for dinner anyway.”

“Can you take them out now?” Peter asked.

Morgan blinked, hopping down and walking around Peter, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. “You don’t like them?”

Tony held back a laugh. Morgan was very much her mother’s daughter. She knew how to get her way.

Peter sighed, but a small smile quirked her lips. “I love them, Morgan. Let’s go get some food.”

Shuri and Tony exchanged a warm look, and Peter hopped off his stool. Tony couldn’t ask for a better big brother for his little girl. Together they went to dinner, and Peter wore his braids with a smile. Tony was proud of him—he was proud of both his children. They were the best of them all. The next generation was blessed with two incredible souls. She and Peter would be a force to be reckoned with, and Tony knew when he was dead and gone, Morgan would be safe because she had her big brother watching out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
